Aron (BKL)
Aron is a descendant of Argit. Like his ancestor, Aron is a crafty criminal, depending on the competence of others. He as been Benjamin's best friend since childhood, although Benjamin's parents looked down on him as a bad influence. He is completely loyal to Benjamin and Sunny. Appearance Almost the spitting image of Argit; looks like a giant humanoid porcupine/opossum. His height goes up to Benjamin's chest. His body having a skinny, nearing on skeletal frame. His eyes are bright yellow with beady, red pupils. His only clothes consist of an orange pair of shorts, beneath a trench coat of the same color. In childhood, in place of the trench coat is a mere hoodie of the same with the sleeves cut off. He walks around bare-footed Similar to Argit, he has "hair" consisted of intoxicating quills, though his are in the shape/form similar to a Mohawk. When ejected, he is temporarily bald-headed, until they grow back the next second. Personality Aron is very persuasive, practically having connections, both illegal and legitimate. Being a criminal and con man, Aron has connection to basically anyone in the criminal underworld. Due to being the descendant of a former president of earth, Aron also has some politically connections. Only people untouched by these connections are anyone associated with the Plumbers. Aron is in love with Annulia "Annie" Vreedle, daughter of the Vreedle leader. Although his feelings are unrequited, he still pursues Annie. Which only wounds him in more trouble with the Vreedle family. Unlike his ancestor, he isn't really traitorous, and rather has a firm sense of loyalty to those close to him. This especially goes to Benjamin and Sunny, whom he practically sees as family Powers and Abilities Like Benjamin, Aron is tech savvy with alien weaponry and vehicles. He is capable of hot wiring a space ship and piloting it with minor efficiency. Also is the most stealthy member of the group, told to have "stealthy hands and a stealthier tongue". And that stealthier tongue gifts him with his real ability, which is pretty much being persuasive with various people. Aron has pretty much proven that he can invoke business with anyone, and skilled with some good salesman with said bargains. It is pretty much getting out of said business when things go south, that he has difficulty with. His "hair" is composed of intoxicating quills, that can be projected by him at will. Can causes unconsciousness and can pierce very durable materials, such as steel. When ejected, he is pretty much left bald-headed until they are grown back the next second, that his "hair" has an incredibly fast growth rate. Biography After the Harangue family ruined and overthrew president Argit's political career, Argit had to return to his criminal ways and future relatives had to resort to said ways to survive and get by. Aron was raised in Undertown, surrounded by such criminal matters. He had befriended Benjamin Levin as a child, and the two grew to inseparable friends; almost like brothers. Although Benjamin's parents didn't like their friendship due to them believing Aron to be a bad influence (and boy, were they correct!). Aron eventually found an apartment in Undertown and had lived-slash-conducted business from there. The night Benjamin ran away from home, he and Sunny had been allowed to live with him. Since then, the trio had lived out a criminal lifestyle, for cash and thrills. Aron is somewhat a "salesman for about everything". Invoking about any kind of deal with anyone, and providing them with the products that they're wanting. Along with being the man with connections, Aron is able of finding other profitable "jobs" for the trio. Although he does not seem to see how dangerous one "job" might turn out to be. Appearances Unknown yet Trivia *He is similar occupation, yet an opposing personality of his ancestor. *Criminal rap sheet: possession and distribution of narcotics,arms dealing, assault and battering, intergalactic trafficking of animals, public disturbance, public intoxication, multiple counts of theft and grand theft auto. Well connected person among criminals. Associated with Benjamin Levin Category:Characters Category:Villains [[]] Category:Males Category:Benjamin Levin Category:Unknown Species Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Criminals Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Category:Future Characters